fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Vocaloid Precure
Vocaloid Precure '''is Techieberry38's ninth fanseries. To all of you who see Vocaloid Precure or one of its Cures as your favourite Cure, thank you so much! I suppose this is my most popular fanseries, and I like that a lot! Seeing as I've become even more of a Vocaloid fan, I might do some stuff on this fanseries. Thanks again! DISCLAMER: Vocaloid is property of Crypton, or whoever made it. Techieberry38 does not own it nor does she own the Precure series/franchise, which is property of Toei Animation. This series is purely fanmade and is official in no way. NOTE: To make Vocaloid Precure as similar to the actual Vocaloid softwares, transformed outfits for the Cures will be reduced to their usual singing costumes with some bling here and there. This fanseries is VERY different from the typical Precure season, and that is the way it will be. Please respect this. Plot In the future, the Earth is no more. Colony ships, full of people bustling from work to home and back again, are teeming with culture, community and the spices of life. Life in these ships are just as comfortable as the typical home on Earth in Japan. But one thing is missing. Song. There is no concert. Children do not learn various songs in school like they did while Earth existed. No teenager fawns over pop stars, for there are none. No choirs are organized, no albums are released. Songs are gone from humanity, and it's all the work of the Shijima Council. The computer program known as Vocaloid is the last hope to ever bring songs back to the human race. Much more advanced than its real life counterpart, the personalities and singing powers of popular Japanese Vocaloids are looking for masters who can reintroduce songs to humanity. But is Vocaloid having bugs with its thinking or will people actually sing again? Characters '''Hatsune Miku/ Cure Sekai Miku, an aqua green haired 16 year old girl, is very interested in what songs ever were. Her whole life was spent in the colony ships, but currently music related history documenteries have caught her eye. The history of songs- a completely alien thing to Miku- is absolutely fascinating to Miku. Her Cure name comes from her real life hit song World is Mine, in which sekai is the Japanese word for world. Kagamine Rin/ Cure Butterfly The more aggressive twin sister of timid Kagamine Len, Rin is loud and hyper. As Miku's best buddy, she's started asking the question of what a song is due to Miku's fascination. Like her pal, Rin has also lived her entire life in the colony ships, but once Miku took her into the music documetaries she was watching, Rin decided to join Miku to make people sing again. Her Cure name is named after her and her twin brother's real life hit song, Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Akita Neru/ Cure Tsundere Who is that girl constantly on her phone? That's Neru, the loud mouth of her ship. Neru is technically not Miku's friend, but she is Rin's friend, which is the cause of how the interest of songs spread to her like an infection. Neru is new to colony ship life- she lived 6 years on Earth itself. Due to this, Neru knows what a song is personally, but is only able to hum a few, and has to do it in private. Her Cure name comes from her personality. A Tsundere is a person who appears cold at first, but gradually shows a warm side. Megurine Luka/ Cure Fatale Luka is mysterious and cool. No one dares to mess with her or her friends. Like Neru, Luka has lived a few years on Earth, and knows some songs. She can sing a few lines of these songs, but by rule must do so in private or get caught.Luka's Cure name comes from her hit Femme Fatale. Meiko/ Cure Change As the oldest of the group at an age of 18, Meiko feels it's her responsibility to watch the group. Meiko had lived on Earth, but cannot remember any songs. Her voice is the least developed when she sings, but it is just as beautiful. Meiko gets her Cure Name from her hit song, Change Me. Other Mr. Kamoi Strict and sometimes just plain mean, Mr. Kamoi is a teacher hated by many of the students, especially Neru. Most students express their hate in private, but Neru dares to do so in front of Mr. Kamoi, making it common she gets detentions from this sour teacher. Megpoid Running the small Suki Stand food station is shy and calm Megpoid. She is a good friend to the Vocaloid Precure girls, being there for them whenever they need help. Kagamine Len Being the reserved counterpart and twin of louder Kagamine Rin, Len is the near total opposite of his sister. He isn't a school kid and prefers to spend each class daydreaming about having a road roller and crushing things with it. This daydream of his is impossible- normal citizens like him have no money or room to house such a thing. Mascots NOTE: To keep the Vocaloid nature of Vocaloid Precure as real as possible, the mascots are derviatives/objects made into a mascot. Makopi (Tako Luka) The tuna loving octopus mascot, Makopi is one of the mascot pals. She is especially bonded with Luka, and enjoys being around her. It seems nothing gets to the warm, homey side of Luka except for Makopi. Hatchune(Hachune Miku) If you've seen the Ievan Polkka video with Hachune Miku and her specialty Welsh Onion (Not a leek) you know this mascot. Gaping mouth, blank eyes......She loves just fooling around and gaping into space. With her best buddy, Miku, together they share the taste of chopped leek. Transformation Programs The Vocaloid Precure version of Vocaloid has programs that have connected with their respective girls. These programs hold every power the Precure have, and as the girls fight more, updates come holding well earned powers. Append Light Append Light is the program that holds the powers of Cure Sekai. Like the other programs, Append Light is wise and calm but can show an outgoing side once in a while. Kagamine'' ''Act As the last name suggests, Kagamine Act is the source of Cure Butterfly's powers. She has the same wisdom as the other programs, but is usually more panicked than the others. Prefect While Prefect comes from prefecture, there is a place in Japan known as the Akita Prefecture, fitting perfectly with Cure Tsundere's human last name. To add to that, Neru speaks the dialect from this prefecture. Prefect gives Cure Tsundere her powers. Biling(Bye-ling) Because Megurine Luka can sing both English and Japanese without a heavy Japanese accent, Biling comes from the word billingual. Cure Fatale gets her powers from her. Develop Due to the fact Meiko is the oldest of the Vocaloids, she does not have that much of a developed voice. This fact is the origin of Develop's name. She gives powers to Cure Change. Villains ANOTHER NOTE BECAUSE THE PRECURE SEASON HERE IS EXTREMELY DIFFERENT: The typical Precure villain does not exist here, instead it will be a few human commanders and lots of robots. Evil robots. Thanks KanseiBot The KanseiBot is the first kind of song stopping robot the Precure face. They are rather weak, and have no special powers except when interfered with by another villain. TeishiBot Stronger than the KanseiBot, the TeishiBot is less hard to defeat and can emit silent waves that disable the attacks of a Precure hit by it (Not including punches and kicks) for up to ten seconds. ShijimaBot As the strongest of them all, ShijimaBots are trusted with the position of guards and sometimes bodyguards. A ShijimaBot is not at all easy to defeat, and produce strong feedback that knock out and disable a Precure's attacks that do not include punches and kicks for up to 2 hours and can stop a Precure in her tracks with hot metal by gluing parts of the body to a surface, which can last for days unless tampered with. Gijutsu Gijutsu creates all the robots that guard the Council Ship and the robots with the duty of destroying Precure. A mastermind genius but a weak man, every robot obeys Gijutsu no matter what their current duty is. Dainia Vice President of the specialty members of the Shijima Council and the entire council, Dainia is trained, ready and bent on defeating Precure to keep song gone from the colony ships. Momikesa-sama At the top of the council is Momikesa, strongest of all and an android. He makes every decsision for the council. His choices sound like they are for the good of the people, but they're just sugary cover ups for his real plans, which are purely for making him richer than anyone in history. Locations On the ships/Ships Saki Stand On Ship 3-55 where the Precure live, where do you get Western food and Japanese food in the same stand? Where can you get miso soup with your hamburger? Saki Stand is the place, run by Megpoid. Life Sections 6-11 There's no room for proper houses on Ship 3-55 or any ship at that. Everyone lives in Life Sections, which are technically high tech apartments for up to 4 people. The Precure live in sections 6-11. Let's Learn All School Teaching grades K-12, Let's Learn All School is where all the children and teenagers, including the Precure go to school. After all, you need education right? Except for Music, Gym, Art and special subjects one teacher teaches all subjects for one class. Each grade has 2 classes. Ship 3-55 The Vocaloid Precure live on this ship. Each ship has its fleet number and its ship number, so this ship is the fifty-fifth ship in the third fleet. It houses mostly families and teenagers. Councilrus Sailer This ship is where the Shijima Council live and work. It is heavily guarded with high tech security systems and ShijimaBots. Worlds Song Crypt The Song Crypt is the world inside the Vocaloid program, the last place where songs exist. The Transformation Programs and other Melody Entities(What the Transformation Programs are) reside here in harmony. The world is made out of strong, hack-proof code, and the founder/programmer who made this remains unknown. Items VocaMike The VocaMike is the transformation item the Vocaloid Precures use. It is the headphones that the actual Vocaloids wear on their heads to sing, but coloured a bit differently. Wearing the VocaMike given by the transformation program transfers its powers to the wearer. To transform the wearer yells, "Pretty Cure, Vocal Install!". Besides being a transformation item, a microphone bud can be swiped out from the VocaMike for sound attacks. VocaPhones The VocaPhones are an alternative version of the VocaMike, since the boxart of some Vocaloids have the Vocaloid's avatar wearing different headphones. The transformation phrase is still "Pretty Cure, Vocal Install!". StagePhone For purification attacks, the Precure use the StagePhones to send out their various attacks. They appear to be white microphones with a star shaped top and the Cure's symbol on the handle (Tiara-Cure Sekai, Butterfly-Cure Butterfly, Cellphone-Cure Tsundere, Tuna-Cure Fatale, Cup of beer-Cure Change) Disclamer thingy I DO NOT OWN THE CANON PRETTY CURE/PRECURE FRANCHISE.THAT IS PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VOCALOID SOFTWARES, WHICH IS PROPERTY OF CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA. GUMI/MEGPOID IS PROPERTY OF INTERNET CO. THIS FANSERIES IS THE PROPERTY OF TECHIEBERRY38 BUT IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT. THE AUTHOR HAS NO INTENT OF MAKING A PROFIT WITH THIS. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Vocaloid Precure